Boat Tour
by NaughtyOQ
Summary: Regina takes Robin on a tour of the town's ocean, but they get a little distracted. Outlaw Queen smut. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A YOUNGLING!


**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

**Prompt: _Regina decides to show Robin around the ocean by their town in a small boat, but they spend most of their time below deck or in the water, whatever... Floats your boat ;)_**

* * *

"That island over there is just outside of the boarder. I'm not sure if-" Regina abruptly stops talking when she notices Robin's gaze set upon her. "Dear, are you even listening to me?" Robin slowly shook his head and his grin turned into a large smile. She let out a soft laugh, "You're the one who wanted to see the ocean part of Storybrooke."

Robin scooted closer to her, reaching across to turn off the cabin cruiser's engine. "I find that I much prefer to look at you, rather than look at a small piece of land that we can't even travel to." He closed the distance between them and instantly felt her soft lips respond to his. The thief pulled Regina to her feet and pushed her against the wall. The sounds she was making only made him more aggressive as he pulled her turtleneck down to gain access to her throat. Regina got frustrated and pulled the sweater over her neck, fairly certain she had just thrown it to sea, but not caring.

He moved his bruising kisses further down to her breasts, sucking and biting through the thin fabric. Her fingers found the hem of his shirt, this time mindful to throw it on the boat. Normally warm hands made their way down his chest with nails scraping down until they found home below his waistband, he hissed. The contrast in the coldness of her hands and the sting of her biting nails drove him wild. "The berth. We need to get to the berth."

The queen pulled away and led him below deck, "Very well." As she pulled him into the berth, she reached behind herself to unhook the black-laced bra that was confining her best features. Robin licked his lips as his eyes became filled with lust. "If you like what you see, why don't you come and feel?" The raspy seduction of her voice made him impossibly harder than he already was.

He roughly shoved her onto the bed and grasped both breasts in his large hands. Sharp nails found purchase on his back as he ground his hardness into her groin. She hissed in his ear, "What's better; seeing or feeling?" Robin's hands ripped open her pants, "I'll let you know which after I add taste to that list. So far," he dragged his tongue down her stomach, "it is tie."

She placed her hands in his hair, guiding him to wear she desired. His mouth traveled down her body as he slowly removed her jeans. "You forgot something, dear," she said as she raised her hips into his kiss. "What? Oh, these?" He fingered the fabric of her underwear; "I find nothing sexier than you in lace." Her breath shuttered as he traveled his finger straight down the center of said garment. Never losing eye contact, he pulled the lace to the side and slowly slid his tongue through her slit.

Something about him staring straight into her eyes as he did this turned her on even more. Maybe it was his confidence in that gesture that made her feel the need inside her build. He has every right to be confident in it because she has never had a better lover when it came to mouths. She tightened her grip on his hair when he started to capture his lips with her lower. He began tight, strong circles on her clit, making her back arch off the bed.

"So?" Regina struggles out when he pushes her stomach back down. He takes her bundle of nerves between his teeth and then sinks his tongue into her depths, gathering the juices he's brought her to creating. "Mmm," he mumbles into her, "It is so clearly a three way tie." He continues his ministrations as he continues to explain. "You body, it is the most beautiful I have ever laid eyes on. The softness and warmth of every inch is the most comforting feeling. And the taste," he dips his tongue in again, "the taste is sweet like an apple. You are a goddess."

His words sent her over the edge. How could he do this with only his tongue and words? No other had ever brought her to orgasm with so little. When she came down, she suddenly realized that he had far too many clothes on. The mayor flicked her wrist and the remainder of them ended up on the chair by the door. She easily flipped him over and straddled his stomach. "You know," she traced a barely there finger along his face and placed open mouth kisses in it's wake, "flattery will get you everywhere." Her finger slid down his chest as she stopped to take his nipple between her teeth. "I am only expressing my upmost admiration for you," he rasped out. She raised her eyes to his as she lifted her body to line up his tip to her center. "Even still." She sunk down, taking him fully.

Both of their eyes fluttered as she sank onto him. Regina opened her brown eyes and met his when she started to slowly move her hips, his meeting hers every time. The boat was rocking; she could feel it only adding more friction. She began to speed up her rhythm as she grew closer and closer, their eyes never leaving each other. Her mouth parted as if it was the only way to breath. He started to feel himself getting close. The thief brought his thumb to her most nerve filled area and rubbed tight circles into it. He could tell that she was almost there by the way her eyes were struggling to stay open and the way she was starting to tighten around him.

What a glorious feeling that is, having her inner self surround and hug him. There is no feeling more intimate. With an almost scream, she came around him, still riding him to make sure he got his release.

He flipped them back over to gain more control. Her eyes opened just as he started to spill his seed into her and she kissed the inside of his wrist. The outlaw flopped down beside his queen and pulled her into his side. "That was a wonderful tour, if I do say so myself," he panted out.

She chuckled, "Indeed. Though, we're going to have to clean this bedding before we return Rumple's boat."

Robin laughed, "We also need to find you something else to wear. I am truly sorry about your pants."

"Well, you're not the only one at fault. I may have thrown my sweater into the sea." He looked at her with wide eyes, "Not to worry. I do have magic, dear."

* * *

**Much harder to write than to do. Just saying.**


End file.
